Freya Harvill
Freya Harvill (born Freya Marie Harvill) is a resident, environmentalist and compost supplier in Greensville. She is best known for her Borderline Personality Disorder, her disastrous love life and her passion for animals. Early Life Freya and her twin brother, Lloyd Harvill, were born in Greensville, North Carolina, to Beatrix Harvill (née Hemingway), and Chester Harvill on May 1st 1990. She's always been a good, healthy child except for the occasional tantrums, but nothing more that would alarm the happy parents. They were always all so close, especially the twins. Lloyd would always dot on Freya, even though they were the same age. They'd play together for hours and fall asleep in each other's arms. The Harvills have always been a tightly-knitted family, they never saw the storm coming. During Eff's teens, her behavior started to change. Frequently. She started being depressed for long periods of time. She self-harmed and failed a suicide attempt at the age of 16. She didn't know what took of her, but it was consuming the light that used to shine in her. Thanks to her mother's help, her condition was quickly diagnosed. Freya had borderline personality disorder ''(also called emotionally unstable personality disorder,emotional intensity disorder); '' ' '''this trouble makes her feel emotions more easily, more deeply and for longer than others do. They resurge without warning and persist for a long time. People with BPD often feel overwhelmed by their negative emotions, ''"experiencing intense grief instead of sadness, shame and humiliation instead of mild embarrassment, rage instead of annoyance and panic instead of nervousness". ''They also act impulsively to get immediate relief from their emotional pain, making Freya at risk to harm herself or act recklessly at any time (alcohol abuse, unprotected sex, eating disorders, etc). With this total change of behavior, Miss Harvill's relationships became unstable, always on edge - which is a characteristic of BPD. With Chester, Lloyd and Beatrix, things would only go wrong for a little while then get back to what they used to be. But with her little sister '''Hope Harvill', it didn't happen. Hope completely cut Freya out of her life, which to this day is still one of the main causes that makes Eff act the way she does. About Freya When in a good state, Freya is what you could call a lovely woman. She is joyful, silly, fiercely loyal, hard working and always with a smile on her face. She is a very nurturing person and her maternal instinct is extremely sharp. Her interests mostly revolve around the environment and preserving its beauty. She often rescues animals (dogs, cats, birds) and nurtures them to health. She has a garden in which she harvests various vegetables, then she cooks them for her twin brother and roommate, Lloyd. Freya also makes and sells her own compost. She often gives jars to her family so they can sell them in their own work place, but F goes to the streets too to sell her mixture. The response is positive, but she still cannot make a living out of it. She did manifest an obvious interest to being a veterinary, but her impulsive behavior makes it hard for her to keep the same job for a while. Harvill has dropped out of college before, where she was studying photography. She loves to hang out in the park, a book under her arm and a snack of dried seaweeds by her side. She enjoys whatever greenery she can find, and automatically makes it one of her most frequented spots. Above everything, Freya loves to spend time with her family. She is very close to each member (except Hope). She lives with Lloyd so she sees him on a daily basis. Each week, she squeezes in time to have dinner with her mother, Beatrix. The person she sees less apart from her young sister is her father, Chester, because of his job schedule. But it doesn't matter to F, she still loves them dearly. Besides gardening, making compost, spending time with her family and rescuing animals, Freya is also fond of meditation and yoga. They have helped her calm down and control her emotions more than once. She often attends yoga classes, maybe twice a week. She also consults a therapist once a week, who advised her to keep a journal of her thoughts, emotions and experiences. As of now, Freya is as close to being stable as she possibly can. That doesn't stop her from "erupting" once in a while, but she's in the best state she's ever been. Appearance Freya stands at 5'1" with long brown hair with subtle red undertones. Her eyes have central heterochromia, the center being yellow and the outer part being blue. Her body is well-built and petite, considering as she attends yoga classes often and moves around Greensville on a bike. A lot have agreed to say her most memorable feature are her eyes, but some also point her plump pout. Her skin is usually somewhat tan, because of all the time she spends outside. Relationships 'Lloyd Harvill (FC: Ian Harding)' Freya has always been the closest to Lloyd. The twin bond that most cheesy movies depicted was a real case for them. The only thing they missed was their twin language. Her twin was always looking out for her since the day he could. Although they were the same age, Lloyd always felt overprotective of F. So much, that when she made her plans of moving out the family home clear, he couldn't do anything but follow her. He now has the responsability of his twin, if you will. Lloyd currently shares an apartment with Freya. He makes sure she takes her medicine and attends whatever rendez-vous she has planned. He takes care of her and somewhat has thrown his own life and own experiences out the window for his sister. But never in a million years would he regret his decision. Beatrix and Chester (FC: Claire Forlani and Greg Kinnear) Apart from Lloyd, Freya has always been the closest to her mom. Beatrix was the one to first notice something was off with her daughter's behavior in her teenage years. Thanks to her, Freya has been diagnosed. They call or text each other every day and see each other often. For Chester, Freya is his little princess. He's so proud of her whatever she does, and always brags about her to his co-workers. He's always been over protective of his daughter and this aspect of himself hasn't changed one bit. He cannot see her as often as Beatrix because of work, so he relies on Lloyd to handle it all. As a unit, they've always been very present and supportive for their family as a whole. 'Hope Harvill (FC: Odeya Rush)' Hope and Freya used to be best friends. They'd always play together and tell each other secrets at night under the covers. Their bond seemed unbreakable, but that was until Hope hit puberty. When she got in high school, she realized how her older sister's reputation affected her own and cut her out of her life for good. Freya has tried reaching out multiple times and still does, but she always gets denied by her little sister. Their relationship is rocky. 'Thomas Cambron (FC: Gaspard Ulliel) ' Thomas was one of the first friends Freya's made in a long, long time. He immediately stood out to her as "a keeper" when they met on the streets of Greensville. He helped her pick up some trash and then they went for dinner. Right off the bat, she told him about her disorder and surprisingly, he didn't run. Ever since then, they keep in touch by texting each other and going out once in a while. Freya considered Thomas as her best friend, because he's seen her in her lowest place and still loved her for who she was. She felt like she could be herself as a whole with him, and that nothing would drive him away from her. She liked the feeling of security he provided her with. After being friends for a few months, Thomas realized he had feelings for Freya and confessed one night, as he was leaving. She did feel the same, yet was very guarded about her emotions. So just like that, they started seeing each other as a little bit more than friends. Oddly enough, they were making progress, getting closer and closer. But it had to end, unfortunately. There were always some bickering and some fights, but one night Freya found a letter in her mailbox, from Thomas, saying he was leaving to "end a cycle of suffering". Little did he know this only started a new and deeper one. Freya lost her mind, wrecking everything that lay in her path, which resulted in a one week hospitalization. She thought that a wound so great could never heal, and she was right. When Thomas came back, he immediately went to her and tried to make amends, and even though she agreed to listen to him, she never forgave him. She had promised herself in his absence to never let anyone into her defenses again, seeing how much of a failure letting Thomas in had been. Besides that, none of them has made much of an effort to fix things, and Freya tries to pretend everything is fine, but it's eating her up inside. She still has a lot of resentment for him and has been distancing herself more and more, afraid of what her love for him could spark once more. Tegan Laurie (FC: Barbara Dunkelman) Freya met Tegan after Thomas left, just as she was exiting the hospital. Tegan has proven herself to be a very good listener and to not judge Eff's acts or decisions, as she felt previously judged by other friends. She found her and Tegan have a lot in common: a fucked up past, a love for puns and mental disorders. Although very dark, they've found themselves bonding over these and getting closer and closer. Freya considers Tegan her best friend and although she's a bit biased with the whole Thomas situation, she always tries to listen to her nonetheless. They have what you could call a bromance: they always cuddle and kiss each other's cheek, having much more fun laying around at Freya with Tim and Lloyd than roaming the streets or getting drunk. Freya actively supports Tegan and her decisions towards a better and happy life. 'Maia Thoreau (FC: Olivia Cooke)' Freya and Maia met randomly, but immediately hit it off. They took a liking in each other very quick. They like to talk about boys and go out to eat together. Freya thinks Maia is the most beautiful girl she's ever met, inside and out. Thoreau has become Freya's biggest confident. She always goes to her for help and rational advices, and vice versa. She admires her for her courage throughout her battle against Cystic Fibrosis and her gut. 'Callum Walker (FC: Cory Michael Smith)' Callum was Freya's first boyfriend. They met in high school and started off as friends. Cal immediately caught her eye, but she kept her intentions to herself. Little did she know that he felt the same. After 3 months of courting each other discreetly, they made their romance official in 2007 when F was only seventeen. The first few months of their relationship were perfect, like a fairytale. Callum needed Freya, and it made her feel complete. But soon after, her condition took the best of her and their love started to sink. They were able to make it last until 2010. Callum broke up with her, leaving Freya heart broken. After their romance ended, Cal spread nasty words about her and she realized he wasn't the one and he never will be. 'Sebastian Ward (FC: Kit Harington)' Sebastian was Freya's second and last boyfriend. They had been best friends since high school and throughout her relationship with Callum. Seb was never fond of F's boyfriend - because he was himself in love with the girl - so they had a drift for a while. When things ended with Cal, Sebastian was Freya's support system, her rock. He helped her become happy again and in the making, let his old feelings for her bloom again. But he kept them secret, fearing she would harshly reject him. After a few months of obvious flirting - except to her - Sebastian finally confessed his feelings for the girl. She didn't reciprocate them at first, but agreed to give him a chance. And she never regretted it. Eff believes Seb was her first true love. They dated for 4 years, only recently breaking it off. Her disorder had chewed him to the core and he simply couldn't take it anymore. His love for her, though, remains unchanged. They both carry each other in their hearts to this day, but know it wasn't working. Trivia * Freya's favorite color is purple and any color deriving from purple (plum, thistle, mauve, orchid, etc). * When she was a kid, she wanted to be an actor. * Her favorite books are the True Blood series * She has a collection of crystals, each providing different benefits. * Her favorite food is pad thai.